Ryūka Injiki
Theme Song: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLyjIchlK_Q New Divide by Linkin Park] Ryūka Injiki is a fanon character of Bleach, a member of the current Gotei 13, a Lieutenant under the 11th Division and the primary antagonist of the Ryuka Injiki Arc. Appearance Ryūka commonly dresses in the standard Shinigami attire while on active duty in the Gotei 13. The Lieutenant's badge is seen on his left arm. He bears a striking resemblance to Byakuya Kuchiki, only with a different color of eyes. Sometimes, he wears his hair in a ponytail to avoid letting it get in the way of sparring matches with his teamamtes. While not on active duty, he prefers to wear a variety of casual clothing: a tuxedo, complete with a red tie, or a black short-sleeved shirt with navy-brown pants and shoes. Personality Level-headed, serene, and laid-back, Ryūka considers himself no less than a "rebel without a cause". Excited and finding a liking to try new things, he is often willing to defy logic and concept, even going so far as to defying the law of the Soul Society. However, he is well aware of when he goes too far, and will still uphold the law when necessary. Not only does Ryūka commonly defy what he considers to be wrong, he also sticks by what he considers to be right. Akin to the Soul Society, he strongly opposes the presence of Hollows, often showing discrimination to even Vizards (Shinigami-Hollow hybrids). Because of feelings of strong nationalism, he believes in superiority of the Shinigami to other races like Bounts and Quincies. This does not mean he is extremely racist; he will show respect towards stronger opponents that are of other races. This has been one of the traits that make him hated and revered in the ranks of the Gotei 13. To his closest allies, he is known to be respectful and honoring of their decisions, including his subordinates. He maintains a sense of honor and integrity, especially in battle. He refuses and is reluctant to fight with a child, as shown in his short battle with Midoriko Kurosaki.I wanna kill! Midoriko and Ryuka! History (In Progress) Synopsis *Of the Worthiness *Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka *Deathly Rencounter! Ahatake vs Ryuka *The Hand That Destroyed Master and Rival: Ryuka vs Adela *Don't Underestimate Us: The Clash of Hatred *Revelation: The End of it All *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki Powers & Abilities At first glance, Ryūka's level of strength truly matches that of a Lieutenant. However, is is well known that due his constant honing of his skills, along with the mastery of Bankai, that it approaches or matches Captain-level. The only reason of him in the rank he is currently in is because the spot is already held by Masaru Fujibayashi. Flash Step Expert: Like many of the Shinigami, Ryūka has an immense proficiency in the use of Flash Step, and it is considered to be one of his favorite moves. One common ability that he uses his fast speed to his advantage, abandoning an afterimage behind him in order to confuse his opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Combining the original and aggressive sword art of Djem So with his own quick reflexes, Ryūka has proven to be a formidable opponent against most of the existing Espada. In a duel with one of the Eximo Cuarta Espada Blanco Viento, he was able to fight evenly with her until she released her Zanpakuto. This was a leading factor that helped him survive the encounter with her and escape. He can hold himself against two Captain-level opponents, at least for a little while. Revelation: The End of It All Kidō Master: Ryūka wields great mastery in the use of kidō spells, capable of using them all to at least a certain degree. He used the level Bakudō 33 to restrain a Hollow-possessed Ahatake, although it was immediately broken afterwards.Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain-level opponent, Ryūka possesses tremendous spiritual power. An uncanny and common ability among the Shinigami he utilizies is using the resulting spiritual pressure to suffocate a weaker opponent into submission. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Ryūka has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once. In combat with Warai Teitai, he was able to utilize Warai's wind power to fuel his own fire attribute and gain the upper hand. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rivaled by his swordsmanship skills, Ryūka has heavy knowledge of close-quarters combat, without the use of his Zanpakuto. Using his hands, legs, feet, and fists, he can perform quick takedowns, submission holds, and even disarmament of his opponent. Enhanced Strength: While not to the extent of current muscleheads, Ryūka's physical strength is still beyond that of the average Shinigami. He is able to catch and stop even heavier and larger sword blades in their tracks, his hands remaining unharmed. Coupled with his skill at hand-to-hand combat, this makes him a very dangerous man to contend with. Enhanced Durability: After his third battle with Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, he is seemingly struck down and killed by his Shikai. However, it is implied that he had survived the supposedly final blow, after he was found buried in a makeshift grave. Revelation: The End of it All This is later confirmed when his body is later found under treatment by the Jinchuu.Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki Zanpakuto Taiyoufurea (太陽フレア, Solar Flare): When sealed, Taiyoufurea takes the form of a regular, slightly curved katana, with a circular guard and black hilt. A strange factor of its sealed state is when the blade is touched, it will feel warm - a hint to its abilities. *'Shikai:' The Shikai command of Taiyoufurea is "Ignite" (燃え付く, moetsuki). In its Shikai, the hilt elongates slightly so that it can be easily wielded with two hands. The guard changes to a more unique shape. The blade gains an orange color, shifting to an appearance similar to that of a scimitar. Most of the cutting edge is colored white, although near the bottom, it is a thin black. :Shikai Special Ability: Taiyoufurea's special abilities revolve around the manipulation of fire. The blade itself, flames produced from its abilities are intense enough to burn through anything in its path, even metals. This makes it a direct threat to Sealed Zanpakuto. Only powerful fighters such as Ahatake and Taiki are able to resist it, but only then with difficulty. :*'Yakekoge' (焼け焦げ, Scorch): Taiyoufurea's offensive ability unleashes a massive blast of fire. Like a beam, it moves in a straight line when not underground, but at a heightened speed. Ryūka is able to control Yakekoge's path, send it underground to attack opponents from down under, and even control its power and intensity. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:11th Division References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:11th Division